


War Child

by Tetsurin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Geass and Void Genome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsurin/pseuds/Tetsurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I gave you Geass because you're special? You just happened to try to help these people when the truck crashed and it just happened I was bored."</p><p>Adding a new piece on a chessboard changes everything, so if Nagata didn't explode himself, will the purge even takes place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Child

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is concentrated with large world build-up. While it still uses the canon background as base, elements from Guilty Crown will blend in progressively. And I am emphasizing the some, the crossover is very loose in here. It will put a lot of focus on Lelouch, but as stated in the summary: adding new pieces changes everything.
> 
> It'll have lots to do with the royalties of Britannia, which is why some of the first few chapters will be written from Shu Ouma's point of view, who is, depending on the circumstances, an outsider, and at the same time, had already sank deep inside Britannia's structure. Perfect introductory role for Lelouch~
> 
> By the way, I took the brunt of lots of pain trying to figure out how to edit the work text. I seriously don't understand, and I still don't know how to use itallic or underline here (I don't even know how to bold it TnT), so if you have spare time please leave a comment helping me with it.

Chapter 1 – Ashford Lamperouge Foundation

Following the death of Marianne the Flash, the Ashford Foundation lost its support in the Royal Knightmare Frame Protectorate and fall in disgrace. However, approximately 5 years later, the philanthropic organization revealed its own 5th generation KMF, the Gloucester in the R-KMFP Conference, as a response to the Chinese Federation who had just began to seriously pursue Knightmare design along with the European Union. The Gloucesters impeccable timing successfully counters the Federation’s Gun-Ru frame, and progressed as a high performance Anti-Knightmare Unit.

Hooking the eyes of many KMF companies, Ruben K. Ashford took back his title as the most prestigious KMF Development Company, and blessing his business with his first benefactor and most talented pilot tester, Marianne's maiden name, and now runs the Ashford Lamperouge Foundation.

—excerpt from, Britannia Military's Main Arms Manifacture. 2015 a.t.b.

After its newest establishment, ALF, while spearheading the Knightmare developments, laid its eyes on predominating educational services. 'It has always been my childhood dream to be a teacher. But I suppose, I'll settle down as a headmaster.' Ruben K. Ashford commented. Ashford Academy has gained its reputation as the most prestigious Britannian private academy, and the only Britannian school in Area 11, for their unique educational system that categorized the students by their levels instead of age.

'There's no discrimination about who's smarter and who's not because we categorize every core classes too. Everyone has their talent in one area, and should they improve their grades in the low-level class, we'll.. ah, upgrade them. My grandfather doesn't tolerate bribes, so everyone in the school had their talent exposed in the very beginning. That way we can polish them early instead of waiting for them to shine at some point in life.' Milly Ashford, granddaughter of Ruben commented.

—excerpt from, Britannia Settlement Educational Facilities. 2017 a.t.b.

(^_^)

August 10th 2017 (8:13 AM)  
Tokyo Station, Chiyoda

Shu Ouma was excited. Really excited. He had just finished boarding the local city train and saying goodbyes to Haruka. He still couldn't believe that he got a personal letter from the headmaster of the famous Ashford Academy stating that he accepted his enrollment in the prestigious Britannian school.

That school was like a dream to him. The campus wasn't limiting he students by their grades. It places people to a class of their choice, and based on their intelligence quotient. Unlike the stiff normal program where the students had to follow the curriculum that limited the subjects and instead taught them form basics gradually, Ashford Academy kept track on students grades and placed them to the class that suited their intelligence, so any child genius won't have to sit down in a class that still teaches basic operations of calculations and or aljabar.

Shu sighed. He's going to miss his old classmates very dearly. Shu never thought he'd miss his old school, though. Tennouzu High was the only Japanese, now Elevens, high school that was allowed to still run by the Viceroy. The headmaster is a Birtannian, and she's a Japanese sympathizer, and the only reason she was allowed to fund the school was because she's one of Viceroy Clovis' close friends.

He was in the local bus, sitting a seat away from the front entrance while several Britannian citizens are standing, holding the hangers while busying themselves with their phones. His house is really far from that no longer dream academy, so he had to take a train ride. With Haruka being one of the most prominent researchers in Sephirah Genomics, they are, in a sense, loaded. But they still hate wasting money, and Shu especially hate wasting time waiting for the city train for Ginza where the academy was built to come, so he took the outskirts instead.

Looking up ahead and getting a bit of the depressing overall view of flaming contrast of the old Japan and the new Area Eleven. Squinting a bit further he got a tiny, blurry view of the giant, tall factory that lies on the previously magnificent Mount Fuji.

There was nothing beautiful to look at the half-deformed mountain from any vantage point anymore. On one side, there was no sakuras, no nasty cute animals protecting their territories, just an empty moss rock with a bunch of trees and a lot of smoke. On the other is that stupid factory Britannia built in order to get the near unlimited supply of Sakuradite Japan possessed, the rare superconductor mineral Japan used as a bargaining chip to exploit consumer nations and increase its own revenue. In a way, his own nation damned themselves, but that's by looking through the economics eyes.

In the personal view of all Japanese, Britannia was at fault, as they were the one who started an invasion out of nowhere and without any declaration of war, thus breaking the promised alliance that had made the two nations having a great relationship for the past few decades.

At last, then came the annoying synthesized voice from the train's speakers saying they are about to arrive to their destination, and thus they should be getting ready to leave and have a nice day.  
He only brought essential things, so he was fine doing some light jogging to the school, which was located not far from Lake Kawaguchi. He got to sprint around it and after a few blocks he'll see the private academy soon.

Despite the excitement of getting better education Shu didn't expect his time there would be as easy as when he was in Tennouzu. For all the stirring rhetoric Britannia spouted about being a Meritocracy, the whole thing was just an Autocracy. People weren't judged on their uses, strength, and actions, but by their birth and status in society. The lazy son of a duke can easily get to be a captain, while the most brilliant Eleven would have less than 15% chance to do the same.

In Tennouzu there were only Japanese, and with Britannia taking blame of all the hatred there wasn't much bullying there. Most just keep complaining about Britannia, so a closed guy like him wasn't being actively targeted to be a punch bag. But the education there sucked a little. The teachers were lazy because their payment was insufficient, and the ones who took their jobs seriously were too strict for him to ask for help with his projects.

He wondered how people will take him there. Would the teachers try to make sure he'd be treated fairly? Or would they instead encourage the usual superiority over commoners? If he had to admit something it would be him being scared of stepping foot in the classroom.

He finally stepped into the classroom- a mid-level Math class. He internally bawled while making sure to stand straight and appear rigid instead of melting.

He had met up with the headmaster. Ruben K. Ashford was very nice. The old man wasn't prejudiced, and his carefree granddaughter made his mood easier. But he was still a little nervous. Those were just two people. Two very influential people here but still just a couple. He had to face a full class yet.

Based on his psychology and entrance exam, he'll be placed with the middle class of English Literature, Math, and Art; high class of all Science branch and History; low class of Music and Civil and Government; while PE was a unity along with the Britannia ideology class.

It looks like despite her flirtatious nature, Milly was also observant. She decided to handle his introduction in class, as her status would keep the students at bay if they ever find out.

Oh yeah, had he mentioned that he and the Ashfords agreed to not reveal his birth as a full Japanese to the school full of Britannians?

It was a crazy thought, but it hardly constitute as a loony one. No Eleven had ever tried to enter a Britannian school for seven years, and no Britannian school had ever accepted the enrollment of one because they were either a) elitist b) xenophobic- no matter what they claim Japanese and Numbers to be c) trying to protect the children from the virus which was a disaster of an alien disease that labeled all who is found out to host it to be former Japanese, because only Japanese people that got affected by the virus, before Britannia took the chance and invaded Japan, caging it with forces to prevent any Britannian and the outside world from getting infected with the virus.

Shu didn't harbor the virus, so option c was cleared. Ruben Ashford didn't mind him being an Eleven, and was only able to know Shu because Shu himself tried to enter, instead of waiting for the headmaster to find out about his existence. Besides, Shu himself looked a bit like a Britannian, with his mother having a foreign as her father.

"My name is Shu Ouma, pleased to meet you." He bent his neck forward a bit, before pausing in his near bow. It was a Britannian text book courtesy Haruka made sure he memorized so that he wouldn't mistakenly bowed before them as Japanese.

Milly looked pleased, and raised her palm to interrupt any questions, "Okay, guys. Shu here has been homeschooled. So please refrain from asking personal questions, he's not used to crowds." Despite the low blow on him, he knew it was best that no one would try to search for his records. It would be bad if they quickly spread the fact that he was an Eleven by finding out that he once stood out in Tennouzu.

A boy with dark blue hair (is it natural?) raised his hand, "What do your parents do, if I may know?"

He didn't think Haruka would want her occupation spread around, she's not like that. And he didn't want to mention his Dad. "They're researchers."

Slightly disappointed at the vague answer, Rivalz put his hand down, but questioned again, "Why are you entering school now? We already pass the first 4 months. You do know we'll have exams in December?" He informed.

"I'm pretty sure I'd do fine." Not bloody likely.

Before anyone else asked Milly clapped her hand, "Okay. That's enough I think. Shu, why don't you sit with…" She bit her lip a little. The only empty chair left is the one beside Nunnally, who was sitting near the middle window. There was a reason it was empty but… oh well, Lelouch would just have to deal with it. Shu seems like a nice kid so far anyway. "…Nunnally over there?"  
Shu nodded, and made his way without any fidgeting. But he did fidget a little after a few minutes sitting down. He just noticed the girl next to him hadn't opened her eyes once. And her chair is strangely regal.

"Hello, I'm Nana Lamperouge. Nice to meet you, Shu Ouma." The girl suddenly greeted him, facing him but still not looking at him.

"U-eh…" will it sound insensitive? "I'm sorry, but-"

"'are you blind?' Why yes, I am."

He blushed in shame. "Sorry."

She shook her head, her strawberry brown locks swaying elegantly. She's like some sort of princess with that smile of hers. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault, Ouma. It's not something you'd think to ask, so I don't blame you. I hope we can be friends."

"Shu. Just call me Shu." She seems really nice. And there's no way she's any type of bully.

She nodded. Keeping her voice quiet so the teacher won't hear them, "nice to meet you too."

(@_@)

"Luna, you can't be skipping again!" Shirley Fenette, Ashford Student Council Secretary called, as Rivalz Cardemonde, the Social Events Coordinator and proud owner of the RR1200 BMC motorbike and his partner in crime (not for real thank goodness) walked down the corridor. She sent her a nonchalant smile in which she frowned in response. "At least don't take Rivalz with you…" the girl pouted.

Lelouch- or as her hare brained official profile stated- Luna Lamperouge sighed. In her mind, there were two rules regarding her extracurricular activities 1) We do not talk about gambling as an extracurricular 2) Never go alone.

Regretfully, when she started gambling, she was only friends with one person other than Milly. She could hardly take Nunnally with her, and Milly had to keep her reputation clean (or as clean as she deemed. You can't trust a perverted old man hiding inside a blonde bombshell's sanity). So she had to take Rivalz, who was unable to keep a secret even if his virginity depended on it.

Shame though. If Shirley doesn't keep preaching about morals and being a diligent student, she might sank her criminal fingers deep enough into Rivalz.

Luna faced Shirley an innocent smile. "But Rivalz is the one who's taking me, Shirley." Knowing Rivalz like to be surrounded by girls to delude himself as if he's some harem king, she leaned a little closer to him, but not quiet touching him. She was never a fan of body contact. "He'd be upset if he doesn't get money when I win."

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like her grades are dropping." Ah, Rivalz coming to the rescue. For such a kind girl like Shirley 2 to 1 odds is hard. Everyone loves democracy.

"Luna!" Milly came around the corridor with some nameless student Luna never bothered to remember their name, "Illegal chess gambling aside, I don't think you should skip school for today."

"Gambling?" The new kid questioned. Well, Luna was well-liked and popular here. If skipping class and staying on the top of her classes didn't say for itself that the girl found school boring and unnecessary, it was the rumors about her illegal gambling that made her interesting.

Maybe discarding rule 1 isn't too much of a bad idea. Being popular around a school of nobilities, mean that even if you're not buddy buddies with them, you can ask for help. And provided their too ignorant and stupid, they'd settle for a relatively harmless compensation.

The violet eyed girl took on his appearance, before deciding that he's not so interesting (though eyes as red as his is a little weird, even amongst people with silver or blue hair). "Who's this?"  
His eye twitched a little (not particularly adept at schooling expressions). He probably found her to be one of those narcissistic top students. It's best for her sake. If she'd been a boy, acting aloof as a plan to intimidate students would backfire like hell, and instead it would make girls ape-shit crazy.

Guys won't be so forward to an ice queen, so being a bit of a bitch gave her a lot of free time- Not that she wasn't nice most of the time. She just had to let them know that she's not to be taken as a high classed social pole to latch on.

"This is Ouma Shu." Milly introduced the chocolate brown haired boy, "He's a new student. Been homeschooled until now." Milly supplied, "smart in science too. His parents are researchers." Milly added, hoping that the knowledge would at least make sure Luna to pin his name on her 'classmates list' and not on her 'bystanders list'.

Not that Luna wanted to make him an expendable ally, but for Milly to handle his (apparently) school tour and give additional notes on him must have mean that Milly wanted her to be nice to him, which means that he must have gotten Milly's interest.

What kind of dirty secret he has? She mused, just in case he's too annoying. "Hello, I'm Luna Lamperouge. Just call me Luna please." She let go of Rivalz to extend a hand, which Shu took, before he blinked, surprised at her sudden nice demeanor. Maybe he judged her too early. "Luna Lamperouge?" Or maybe not. "Your that Lamperouge? And gambling… well, no wonder."

She raised an elegant eyebrow, "You're not making any sense."

He shrugged and let go her hand. "I don't have hard feelings on you. But you kinda… took my Mom's money when she went gambling as a dare. Your name slipped when she went drunk."

Shirley found the perfect ammo. "HA! See! You ruined your own classmates' mother. Now, will you please stop gambling?"

"It's her fault to gamble with me in the first place." Bullet deflected. "But I hope it didn't last bad for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're right. Anyway," Shu waved her apology away relatively easy. "You stopped her from getting more beers."

Luna chuckled, "see Shirley? My chess matches actually do something good." The bright red haired girl pouted, unable to make any counter. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Shu. But I have to run for another appointment."

"While I admit that you hardly need to attend classes," Milly interrupted. "There's a surprise history test. SURPRISE!"

This time, Luna admitted defeat. Mostly because she doesn't want to suffer Milly's offensive mouth power again. While it was okay for her to skip regular classes, especially reviews, high marks for test scores is a must. One might wonder why she doesn't skip school and go to college already, but…

Mom would have wanted me to go to school, of for the sake of having friends of the same age. She always feared my high intellect would get me further deep into the Imperial affairs like Schneizel, but much earlier than him.

She shrugged, dispelling the memory. "Sorry, Rivalz. I guess I have to cancel for today."

"Aww…" He sulked, but then brightened up pretty quickly (must have been a gift). "Well, good luck then! I do not have a surprise test. Sucks to be in high level History!" He left with Shirley and Milly to their next class.

Luna glanced at him, "Aren't you supposed to go with them?"

He just sheepishly smiled, "Looks like I'm in the same class with you for History."

"Wow, not even your first day and you already had to suffer an unexpected try out." She decided to take pity on him, ignoring the hypocrisy if she's subjected to it. "Come on, maybe I can help. Although, being on the high class, I don't suppose you'd need it much."

"Eh, not really. I have a pretty good memory. I just can't seem to use it for subjects I don't have interest to do."

"Sure," she looked like she was about to say something, but then she fished out her phone from her pocket. It was the old series of Sony’s XPERIO that was famous more than half a decade ago.  
"Why are you still using that? Don't have an SGP?" Shu fished out his own phone, the communicable device GHQ issued for the citizens in Area 11. Citizens, meaning Britannians, but there are exceptions when Elevens can deceive birth registration, which was quite a lot surprisingly.

He only got a strained smile, "I do have one. I just prefer using this. It's a gift." She lied. GHQ, despite what they say, was created to contain Japan. It was a common knowledge that GHQ can access records of the phones they created, so they'd know everyone's internet history, who they called, what they texted, etc. But it was no different of a situation from years ago, and it's not like they're planning a coup d'etat, so no one was disturbed. However, she's calling high classed nobles and unsavory people, it would do her no good if she got caught doing chess gambling. It was illegal, after all.

She opened her contacts list and found the name of the person she's supposed to substitute today. "Ah, sorry, I must make this call. Can you go ahead?," She stopped, giving him a very strong hint that he should leave.

Asking more would probably be considered uncivilized and rude, and Shu figured it was probably something private. "Okay." He walked ahead, but still kept Luna on his sight because he didn't know where the classroom is.

Tapping the call option, she waited for Wien’s voice, [Hello? Is something wrong?]

"Second rule of the deal is that I'm excused if I have a test." She informed. Viscount Felix Wien was a man who had lost to her three years ago, and is now her puppet to fish out prideful nobles who might be interested with gambling.

The elderly man had many connections, being the CEO of a rival KMF Industry that ALF put under its thumb. She made sure he knew his place, playing the part of a nervous, rich CEO to lure in daring (foolish) nobles to challenge him in a gamble of cash, stocks and even peoples’ lives.

Chess is one of the many hobbies all Britannians liked to do during their past times. Chess gambling amongst the upper echelons are not what commoners or bourgeoisies commonly view. What were put at stakes was usually so severe that it was forbidden from the justice system. All of the high classed citizens in areas will be put in jail if they were caught by police forces who are easy to bribe, or the officers of Area Intelligence that also participated in the practice of gambling humans.

The minority in the social class that lived in their own bubble of a carefree and happy life with steady jobs would be quite horrified should they discover the essentially legalized slavery. Shirley, which was a prime example of these few people, will be crossed if she found out Luna participated in such dealings.

If she ever did find out, Luna will counter her (probably) spiteful (tearful) accusations (questions?) with the reason that giving these people steady jobs, healthy food and a good roof was a good deed in this corrupted world. 70% of Area’s maintenance, especially the Area Roads and Architectures consisted of Elevens, civilized people that were often aggressive due to having virtually no human rights in the eyes of the Britannians.

Then again, Luna has no desire to take care of legions of Elevens, mostly leaving their living arrangements to the superintendent’s many assistants; and only socialize with them when she’s at her other extracurricular activities.

[You have a test?! But Mr. Scerpa already had the place set up!] Panicky, fake nervousness, he must be around said opponent.

Ignoring his concern, she decided to settle it quickly. "Where are you now?"

[His manor. Shall I give him the phone?]

"Please do." She could hear a slight ruffle of sounds. Soon Felix Wien's nervous voice was replaced with O’hara Scerpa's loud and indignant one.

[Ah, Mr. Wien's substitute, yes?]

"Hold the match until 7 PM."

[W-Wh-Hey! How dare you just order me like that?!]

"The challenged party got to choose what piece they play and time and place of the match. You challenged Mr. Wien, and I am his superior."

She smirked. She can practically feel Spacer gritting his teeth on the other line.

[Fine. 7 PM no later. Or you pay a forfeit of ten thousand pounds.]

"We have a deal then." She shut the phone and caught up to Shu, who was walking slowly and unsure. Right, she forgot that he’s still new.

(@_@)

"…What is the…"

Entering the class, Luna held Shu back. They were noticeably late. About 20 people (not many pursue history it seems. And Ashford is a private academy so there was not many candidates either).  
"Miss Lamperouge, I see you decided to arrive fairly quickly… 15 seconds late." The history teacher, Rose Luxor smiled superciliously. Luna's reputation to skip classes precedes her, but none chastise her. Luna smirked back.

The court nobles had done their job too well. Not liking her mother who was once a Britannian commoner, they destroyed any record of her ever being Marianne vi Britannia.

Using her mother's frozen account and her Princess yearly allowance that she liquefied right after her mother's death, yet before her self-exile, she funded and reorganized Ruben's shamble of a KMF industry, in exchange for his help in her future endeavors against the Empire and hand in shining her mother's name. Blessing him with her mother's Lamperouge name, it reminded everyone that her mother had once been the best pilot in the world, since all the nobles had gone into a dull sense of ignorance after Marianne settled down as the Emperor's consort.

The name would also explain why the headmaster would allow two students live in the school's west wing, and it deterred anyone from looking down on Nunnally's crippled condition. It also let her into most of the teacher's good graces. She was left unpunished from skipping classes thanks to her top marks, and the only reason she's not the top student in all of Ashford is because she doesn't want the extra outside attention, and often neglected her homework, especially P.E., letting that Stadtfeld heiress get the honor.

Even if it was a common gossip that the Vice President went to do chess gambling, it was still a rumor. Neither Luna nor Rivalz admitted it to be the truth, and using 30% of her winnings to fund school activities and facility let her off the hook too.

"Good afternoon, Miss Luxor." She bent her arms in a way that resembled lifting a long dress, placing her right leg in front of her and bowed slightly, a textbook courtesy that she had to memorize in order to show respect. She was a princess. She never had to subject herself to such behavior, but she was now a commoner.

Straightening up, she placed her hand on Shu's back, pushing him forward lightly. "This is Shu Ouma, Miss. He's a new student who's been homeschooled until now."

Luxor pushed up her rectangle reading glasses and nodded as thanks. "Yes. I've been informed. Please take a seat Mr. Ouma."

Before that though, a student raised his hand. "Shu Ouma? Are you an El… Are you Britannian?"

Racist. Shu made sure his knees didn't quiver. "I'm pretty sure my Mom and Dad are Britannian." Dad and Haruka, yes, not my birth mother, but they didn't need to know that.

After the interruption, Luna took her seat beside the window and Shu sat beside her, a row behind.

"Alright, class. Before I was so rudely interrupted," the rather playful teacher smiled as most of her students chuckled, "we'll continue. 1 questions each. Only 1 question for each so raise your hand as quickly as you can." Several groaned, albeit quietly.

"One, what is the meaning behind Lost Christmas?" when the first syllable of the two words rolled out of her tongue, Shu nearly blanched. First question and it was already horrible for him.

Several hands got up, and the teacher pointed a student with bright red hair, coming close to sunlight orange. "It symbolizes the tragic day when Roppongi district implode out of nowhere 10 years ago, when a virus outbreak killed many people right at the hour of Christmas Eve."

It was all textbook read. They don't know the meaning at all. They came a couple years after it actually happened. It wasn't some tragic day. It was basically genocide by unknown cause! "Good, Miss Fenette. Can you tell me what virus it was?"

"Um… it's called the Apocalypse Virus, because no previous disease epidemic had reached the death toll that day managed to achieve. With half a quarter of Area 11's thick population dead, Britannia created the Sephirah Genomics to conduct a research on it and help curing the people."

That is beyond stupid. Britannia invaded JAPAN right after the apocalypse. Near half of the population got stranded on the streets with parts of their bodies crystalized-sick, but not dead, and Britannia quickly seized the chance to invade Japan that had passed its prime instantly.

We thought they were stupid. Japan is having an epidemic and they're charging in right after the virus explosion. But instead of numerous soldiers getting infected with the virus, Britannia sent thousands of humanoid war machine known as Knightmare Frames. With semi-permeable air vent the soldiers inside were free to breath, gunning down steels of tanks and basically pulverizing Japanese last main defense line.

"Yes. Two, what is the purpose of GHQ?"

Someone raised his hand first. It was a bit depressing how his sudden burst of obvious giddy dwindled when the teacher looked at him. "U-uh, GHQ…is a pharmaceutical branch of Britannia's Intelligence Security. Ideally, whereas the KMF Corps protects the Viceroy, Anti-Bodies- soldiers of GHQ protects Sephirah Genomics, who prevented the virus from spreading any wider."

"I was not asking for a definition, but that is correct, I suppose. Three, Miss Fenette already answered why it's called as such, but what exactly does the Apocalypse Virus do?"

This time, he noticed he and Luna raised their hand at the same time. He was going to be a perfect gentleman and let her take the question, but she quickly ditched it. "Ah, Mr. Ouma. Very nice, please continue."

He almost squirmed at their naked expectation to him. Whatever answer he gave is going to describe his intellect, as Haruka warned to him. Everything he's going to say will determine his future. He always thought she was exaggerating, but looking at their judging eyes he internally swallowed as he realized just how serious social ladder rules the soceity. He steadied his voice. "No one knows where it originally came. Rumor said it's from a space meteor. But once inflicted, people's living tissue crystalizes as purple stone, and would shatter at some point or by certain pressure point, and it spreads through the country as a rapid form of external cancer."

When he paused, he looked thoughtful, very different compared to before. "Inflicted through air circulation, it seems to alter the cells from the outside first before crystallizing the inside of the lungs. Special Virus Countermeasure Force, or the Anti-Bodies claimed its trying to invade humanity, but that would imply it has a conscious thought. Having-"

"Mr. Ouma?"

Shu snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" And shut his mouth in confusion when the teacher smiled. "That's a very detailed answer you gave us. I appreciate it. Please sit down."

"Oh." He sat dejectedly, but grateful for the interruption too. He always got too excited whenever he talks about his personal project, manual data his Dad left him with. He'd blabber on (about the virus at least) without restraint, unlike his Dad who keeps everything regarding his research a secret.

The Apocalypse Virus. The one that killed Mana.

When he told Haruka about it she insisted he was just dreaming. But he was sure he had a sister. He was sure her name was Mana, and he saw her exploding into white light after her crystallized body disintegrated.

He was fairly sure she must have had something to do with Lost Christmas. The time of her death was the same as when the epidemic started.

The people of Japan, especially the infected ones that managed to survive by sheer will and fear of living and dying, were basically contained by the GHQ and Sephirah under the guise of medical treatment. Despite the lab rat treatment, they can't really voice out their complain of the Anti-Bodies ruthless scrutiny, because the Sephirah managed to develop a temporary vaccine to reduce the growth rate of the virus.

With the GHQ's massive help, comes with a heavy price. Japan had essentially lost its independence, stuck in a martial law as to keep the disease and in fear of another Apocalypse incident happening with no counter measures. The GHQ had basically became an internal government, heavily spoiled with large influence on Britannia's new administrative, able to make new laws and regulations in an iron fist under the name of keeping safety.

"…Japan became Britannia's territory. After our victory, Japan is now Area 11, with Prince Clovis as the Viceroy." The test was surprisingly quick to end. And soon the bell rang, a lovely tune of harp mixed with adagio hum that doesn't sound compatible in his ears. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Luna glancing at him. He shook his head and let her leave. Near winter of his seventeenth year, he decided it would be a valid excuse to be bored, presumably because of the inevitable pain that follows snowballs.

Flipping his SGP out of boredom, he started doing one of his favorite past time hobby.

"Hey, want to join my club?"

Shu looked up startled at a boy his age with light brown hair, matching eye color. His eyes aren't too big, and his jaw is slightly angular, and his chin is not too defined. A Britannian.

"Club? Is it mandatory?"

"Yup! You see, my club is the Modern Motion Pictures Research Team, or MPR for short if you want. And I saw you editing a video here, and I think we could use someone like you!"

Shu instinctively shut his phone screen off. He took pictures of the samples he looted and whatever Haruka gave him too much, so he liked to make some sort of art on them so the files won't look wasted. It was just a series of random angle shots of a purple rock changing lights. What makes it so special to garner the attention of some Britannian boy?

He considered it for a moment. "What does the clubactually do?"

It was only then he saw someone else was behind the boy. A girl with dark brown hair kept in twp red bows. She seemed almost… familiar to him. "You don't have to do much. We just make and post videos and spread around the news published by the Ashford Academy News Club on the a school approved public web."

He raised an eyebrow. That's it? A Film club? Where do they get the fund to establish a petty club… of course. Rich bastards. "Well… it's… not physically demanding…” very articulate. “Sure."

"Really? Awesome!" The boy whooped. He must be one those happy people, the one who can’t seem to stop smiling even if someone’s glaring at them. "I'm the captain. Now where is that paper?" He opened his bag and fished out a form. "Here's the club application form. You can hand it over later. My name is Souta Windsor, and this is Hare Alden Menjou."

That name sounds familiar, but I can't remember when I ever heard it. "I'm Shu Ouma. Thanks, I'll hand it tomorrow." I stood up and left to check the dorm I'm assigned, wondering about the unmistakably fond smile the Menjou girl put up.

(@_@)

Last afternoon class is always every student least favorite one. By the time they reach the last period, everyone was either getting sleepy, bored out of their mind, or simply exhausted. So he supposed it was a bit understandable to see that Lamperouge girl, Luna, missed the high level Environment Study's attendance.

The teacher looked nice. He forgot her name, though. He wasn't really listening, struggling from being subjugated by his melatonin hormones. "Everyone, you have read The Energy Question: Thinking about Tomorrow right?"

Most of them called out yes, while the rest just nodded quietly. He just went along.

"Anyone willing to give their thoughts? Extra first points, of course." Several hands shot up, and the teacher appointed a bespectacled, neck-length black haired girl.

"Why do we even consider nuclear energy as an excellent alternative energy supplier? It's universally accepted that nuclear energy is bad. The uranium it contains spouts out radiation on a constant basis. And we all know that radioactivity causes cancer. It's also concluded that even if the radiation's toxic affect wouldn't matter if the uranium is transmuted lead quickly, but in reality it takes five centuries for the amount of radioactivity to lessen in half. I don't think fifty years much less five hundred years should be wasted just for a safer use of a lesser dangerous substance as energy supplier."

We're on the topic of nuclear energy already? Shu marveled. The lesson was for high school's third year back in Tennouzu. Right, this place is individually strict. Good thing I studied in advance years ago about this.

"Yes. Those are reasons why nuclear energy is out of question. Thank you, Miss Windsor."

"Interruption!" A twin braided black haired- also bespectacled girl raised her hand. Wow. We can debate too.

She stood up, nervously. The tenseness visible on her arms lessened, and she gulped before speaking. "Y-You're not reading much about nuclear energy, Kanon. The amount of radiation one receives near nuclear power plant is negligible. Anti-nuclear activists fail to mention that people are exposed to cancer-causing radiation every day. And almost none of them include nuclear energy. 55% of them is Radon, 18% is X-rays in hospitals and nuclear medicines in supermarkets. A-And-"

"And the remaining 27% is nuclear energy radiation. Utilizing uranium is out of option already. It's dangerous from start to finish. Chernobyl's nuclear explosion cost lives and is no longer safe to live in." A boy, about 2 years older than him it seems, cut her off.

"Wrong." He didn't know why he spoke up. Maybe he took pity on the shivering braided girl. Or maybe he impulsively decided to be a hero and stop the classroom conflict because he couldn't tell if she was tensing out of insecurity or sheer indignity.

"Uranium doesn't even amount to 1% in the daily radioactivity exposure. 8% is terrestrial, 8% is cosmic exposure, and the rest is human internals. So saying the constant radiation output is dangerous is pretty stupid, because our own chemical compounds are radioactive."

Then that Windsor girl, Kanon (wait, Windsor? Is she related to that Souta guy?) shot up and argued again. "Fine, so that maybe true but how do you explain that uranium's radioactivity level waste takes 5 centuries to lessen in half, mind you. And it scarcely exists on earth. And its waste can blow up if the truck crashes on something?"

He didn't know how to answer that. Almost every book he read about the subject always opposed nuclear energy. And Dad quit his side projects about nuclear energy once Sakuradite was discovered. All he had was his scarce notes, and most of it were about the virus instead of uranium.

In the end, the teacher concluded that while he and the girl- Nine Einstein, he amended, raised good points, nuclear energy was simply out of the question and they moved on to the next chapter.  
Shu's last thoughts about his good day had barely crossed his mind when he walked out on the library, glanced to the left, the right, and then did a double-take.

Typing furiously across the library computer was Nina. She was fixated on the bright screen, a smile on her face, obsessed with whatever it is she's typing on it. It shouldn't have been odd, but it certainly looked odd on her, as if she hadn't had a reason to do so in several years.

"Hi, Einstein." He called, waving slightly as he approached her, and her smile was replaced by a grimace that wasn't quite actually a frown, but not a very welcoming reaction either.  
"H-Hello, um, Ouma." She seized her fingers from the invisible clutches of the keyboards and fiddled them.

"May I know what you're doing?" He broke the nonexistent silence before it even descendent upon them. He opened the conversation in the first place so he had to make sure to dispel whatever awkward aura this girl radiates.

She bit her cheeks, blushing as if shameful (she's not browsing porn is she?) and leaned sideways to give him a view. There's about 5…12…20… too many tabs about prehistoric naturally occurring fission, natural concentrations and nuclear weaponry opened.

"Oh, nuclear fission of the U-235." He replied as if it was nothing. It would hopefully ease her into talking back.

Nina was startled to finally speak to someone that understood her researches. And at first glance at that. "Yeah…"

He didn't know what else to say, and let the silence took hold of them. Keeping an eye on the screen in absolute perfect picture of interest, he desperately hoped she'd say something.  
"T-Thank you for adding your opinion today." He sighed in relief internally at the opening, "I was- everyone thinks nuclear energy is dangerous and unstable all the time it- it was… um,"  
"Frustrating?" he supplied.

She nodded. "Yes, it was. And the internet doesn't do any good. All it talks about is that uranium is a potential alternative from fossil fuels. And ever since Sakuradite ore was utilized everyone discarded it."

His back began to tire, so he grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. "You know, my Mom is a…n ore researcher. I know a lot about this stuff. Maybe I can help?"  
She just hummed. It sounded like an agreement. "Maybe. But I know a lot about it too… I just don't have the means to research it. I-I'd like to be a part of Pendragon Institute for Advanced Study." She confessed. "People think I have the smarts to do it but… they don't believe me."

Shu watched her quietly.

Well… first we'll have to get rid of whatever makes you so shy… Even he wasn't this insecure. Shu decided right then that he'd be friends with Nina. She's really smart, and he was new to the Britannian inner society. He gathered that Luna was the distant type, and the others are too friendly and touchy-feely. Once he got rid of the awkwardness he was sure Nina wouldn't mind enjoying the relative silence he preferred. "That's a really wonderful dream. Do you have a plan already in mind?"

Nina widened her eyes, and finally looked up to the red eyed boy. He sounded like, like he actually believed she could do it. He could be lying and was just being nice to her, but… it was nice… she'll mull about it later. Maybe he's really genuine… and if he's not he doesn't seem to be one to steal other people's hard work… "Well… do you know about Dallas Research Institute’s recent propaganda?"

Now, he's interested. "The one Prince Schneizel funded himself?" She nodded. "And you want to be one of the ten students to be given funding?"

She understandably brightened up. "Yes! I'm working on harnessing the power of the uranium. And if possible, see if it might be compatible with Sakuradite atom."

He tilted his head, considerably floored. "That would… pretty much troubleshoot the Yggdrasil Drives." This girl might promise him something awesome. He was more interested in his studies on the Apocalypse Virus, but being well versed in the technicalities of Knightmare Frames he knew what Einstein was aiming for. If she managed to integrate nuclear weaponry on KMFs…

Lloyd would be sooooo jealous when he found out.

"I'll help you get the means. In turn, you help me get used to the school here. How about it? Deal?"

Nina looked like she might hug him to death. "Of course. Thank you, Ouma."

(@_@)

2015 proved to be one of the most successful years in Britannia's Military Engineering history. With how quickly ALF mass produced the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, Britannia's KMFs has been able to conquer the land once known as Mexico (Area 3), under the leadership of the Witch of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia.  
Not only did Vrhaam Frame Industrial mass produced the Liverpool, Sephirah Genomics also produced Endlave, a one-type 5th generation Frame that is exclusive use for the company's security force, the GHQ, whose Anti-Bodies also guards Area Eleven. Imagine! A Knightmare Frame that can be controlled by the mind! None of the members indulged the name of the creator, except that he goes by the alias Silver Taurus, and that his age is not more than thirty.

'Despite his extraordinary intellect, he still wishes to enjoy a relatively normal life.' Haruka Keido, Head of the Apocalypse Virus Antidote Development (see: Sephirah AVAD) stated. 'Silver Taurus is of the opinion that his Endlaves might paint a target on his back, as so he wishes to remain anonymous, but still provide whatever help he can offer to the Holy Empire of Britannia.'

—HiTV Julie Ann Taylor reporting live from Sephirah. 2015 a.t.b.

(^_^)

Unless I made drastic measures like ‘Lelouch stays in Britannia’ plot, I’m afraid I might write more “remake” of Code Geass like so many others, so I hope none of you are mad (surprised and disappointed) that I made him born as a girl instead of a boy, and that it’s obvious I’m pairing Lelouch with them. But I must assure you to assure myself that you are all assured that this fanfic will not depict Lelouch using the same as canon, with only thinking about Suzaku or suddenly going out on a date with him as the new things here. If I find myself straying into the absolute path of Code Geass, Shu Ouma will kick some originality back into me.

Not every chapter will consist about school stuff. This chapter is because I'm trying to make Shu a deuprotagonist. Since the story begins at the universally accepted unspoken rule of the mighty school of Anime, I can't (more of a won't case) exactly just up and dump the history and background of my story to you readers, that would be way boring and cliché. Besides, if you’re reading this, you know Code Geass already. Repeating the same narration… it’s like those authors think we readers are too dumb to put one and two together.

I'm trying to really implement the political and history aspects realistically for school students (no matter how smart they're going to be, Lelouch and others are still around 17 years old, just a year ahead of myself). I do not want to introduce the background with the usual approach of either the narrator or the main charater musing about how horrible life is because of Britannia and bla blab la. I mean, in canon, Lelouch seems to put the Japanese on a pedestal, as if they can do no wrong- which is PERFECTLY understandable because it was a Japanese show. But let's be real, it was war. Neutrality be damned, Japan was doomed the moment Sakuradite mines were discovered in Hokkaido and northern parts of Honshu.

I'm including the whole nuclear to give you all a feel of this "smart" Shu (yea, Silver Taurus is the alias Tatsuya used in MKRettousei). And it was also a way to carve a path towards Lelouch's conflict with Schneizel, instead of the man just suddenly meddling Lelouch's affairs.

Let’s just pretend that “Shu Ouma” and “Haruka” and other characters from Guilty Crown’s name are Britannian names.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I'm going to be inflicted by the evil clutches of National Exam next year. I fear colleges! XD Kidding~ but, seriously, I'm freaking scared. I guess I just want to try to twist parts of my education towards the intern. I didn't sound like a jerk in the story, did I?
> 
> P.S.S. The history pop quiz' questions must be weird for you. But that's what my history teacher asks in lessons so yeah -_-
> 
> Hey, did you know that "Diethard" means "Ten Pies" in phonetic French? :D
> 
> The whole plot was rewritten. 
> 
> Chapter 2 and 3 is already finished, but I'm waiting for your thoughts below to see if I can still improve them (they're all more than 8,1k so if you wanted me to limit them down to 3k so that I can update faster that's fine but if you want them to stay as long as this one then that would mean a very long, long, looong update. I want to know which one you prefer).
> 
> Right now I'm waiting to see how you respond to my Your Sin is that You are King and if you like this story so please put your thoughts on the box below for the 4th chapter's motivation; but please, don't be too honest with critiques (my ego is too delicate). [8503]


End file.
